


Freedom

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for week 6 on Summer Pornathon 2013: Ligh/Dark</p><p>Didn't help my team win, but...oh well. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, there was just no time in this challenge.

Arthur closed his eyes and tried to relax. He knew the room was just dimly lit even though a blindfold kept him from checking. And since his hands were bound with a soft black silk scarf and tied to the headboard, he couldn’t even attempt to lift the blindfold to peek. He wouldn’t have done so anyway. He knew that the game would be over immediately. 

For a while, he’d heard Merlin rummage in the background, probably preparing all the things he needed for tonight. But then the door had opened and closed and then there was nothing but silence. Arthur’s heart was beating wildly. Merlin wouldn’t leave him here like that, would he? All by himself, unable to move. Okay, he could move his legs, but he had been ordered not to. So he wouldn’t. He tugged at the scarf that held his wrists above his head and even though it was soft, it didn’t give. 

Arthur felt fear prickling in his neck. What if Merlin didn’t come back? What if he just left him here, bound, half-hard and with a butt pug up his arse? Just as panic tried to take over, the door opened but Merlin didn’t say a word. 

Arthur sucked in a breath when he felt something touching him. What was this? It…damn, that tickled!

“Shhh.” What came as a whisper was actually a command. Arthur knew he only had to make one sound and it was over. But he didn’t want it to be over, so he bit his lower lip and shivered when the ‘something’ – which seemed to be a peacock feather – was dragged along his body. He felt his nipples harden and his cock spring back to full attention. Damn, Merlin knew he was ticklish!

Squirming a bit, Arthur sucked his belly in when the feather touched him. This was torture. But he craved more! When the feather was lifted, Arthur arched his back, trying to make contact again.

All he got for this was a little slap on the belly. “Greedy little slut.”

He almost smiled. The words were insulting, but the tone of voice was too affectionate for that. Merlin enjoyed the show he gave him.

The feather was back on him in no time, teasing his inner thighs, making him spread them further. He wanted to feel the feather everywhere. It tickled, yes, but it also sent shivers through him like never before. Merlin…he needed him. 

Arthur almost yelled out when the feather touched his cock, sliding along the hardness, getting messy and sliding back down to his balls, but could hold it back in the last second. Not a word, Merlin had said. 

The feather was gone and Arthur felt Merlin’s hand slapping lightly against his hip. The sign to turn over. But instead of untying his hands, or at least removing the scarf from the headboard, Merlin let him work for it. So he scrambled around until he was on his elbows and knees, his forehead leaning against his bound wrists, his arse up in the air. He knew Merlin liked him that way and smiled when he heard a little appreciative sound. 

Then the feather was on his back, sliding down his spine and he arched and tried to move against Merlin, but a sharp slap on his butt made him stop the action. Once again he bit back a gasp when the touch of the feather contrasted with the sting that Merlin’s fingers had left. 

Arthur felt himself drifting off even more. For once, he didn’t need to think, didn’t need to be in control. Someone else was doing that for him. It wasn’t even his to decide when or if he would come. Freedom!

The tickling touch that had reached his arse was gone and the butt plug removed quickly. A low whine escaped Arthur’s throat, but the emptiness was replaced with a long hard cock and the sounds he made turned into low moans. 

As Merlin pounded into him, his hands gripping Arthur’s hips so tightly that it would leave marks, Arthur floated. He didn’t care about the marks or that he would be so sore that he would ache for days. His whole world came down to Merlin’s cock pushing into his spot again and again. 

“Now.”

Just a little word, almost whispered, but that was his sign. Arthur yelled out, came hard and then his world went black.


End file.
